Multiple myeloma is a fatal plasma cell malignancy characterized by elevated glucose utilization, a common feature of many cancers. This enhanced rate of glucose utilization forms the basis for the clinical monitoring of myeloma using 18fluoro-deoxyglucose positron emission tomography (FDG-PET) (Durie, Waxman et al. 2002; Bredella, Steinbach et al. 2005; Bartel, Haessler et al. 2009; and Castellani, Carletto et al. 2010). While glucose entry has been used for diagnostic and prognostic purposes, glucose entry in cancer has not been targeted for therapeutic purposes. Furthermore, previous attempts to target the glycolytic pathway in cancer involving clinical trials of hexokinase inhibitors have not yielded successful treatment strategies.